


The Robbery - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 1

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cliffhanger, Enemies, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Micah gets arthur in trouble, Micah has a plan, Multi, Not a ship, Other, Outlaws, RDR2, Saint Denis, Saloon, Shootouts, arthur doesn't trust Micah, bonus scene at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Arthur is forced to work with an old frenemy in an attempt to steal some easy cash
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Kudos: 16





	The Robbery - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot takes place during chapter 3 ^^ Also yes we are aware of what happens in the Epilogue, this was just a fun idea we had. We hope you enjoy!

——-

**We're sons of Dutch, That makes us brothers..**

..........

A dark shadow casted upon a silhouette, their face obscured by the smoke upon the dying flames of slow burning Burch rested in the fire pit. The figure rested against a tree with a shiny object in hand. The pale moon failed to cast her beauty upon this darkened silhouette, telling Arthur exactly who this was staying up in the odd hours of the night.

The Cowboy pierced the figure with his gaze under the rim of his hat as he cautiously approached the misanthropic outlaw.

"Mister Morgan...I saw you lingering around my tent earlier today." The low hum of the man's voice broke the silence and crept into Arthur's ears like a snake, causing him to scowl." And you're here now. That tells me you're lookin' for some fun. And I just might have a cure. "

Arthur's gaze never left the man before him. Raising a slight brow but the features on his face told the instigator he wasn't biting.

"There's a rumour going around Saint Denis that there's an old man who likes to waste his money away by drinking in the town saloon, every night between midnight and 6 o'clock in the morning. I heard he is loaded with money.

I'm going over there tonight to have a little..chat with the poor bastard to try and..persuade him into handing over his money. But it'll be a lot easier if I had an accomplice. What do ya say, brother?"

"..Micah..." The cowboy uttered in a frustrated huff, shaking his head feeling disinclined to go through with the scoundrel's folly plan. "Micah, Micah, Micah.. "Arthur repeated. "Don't you remember the last time you tried something like this?"

"We got the money, didn't we? Come on, Arthur. You're not afraid, are you?...what would Dutch say if I told him you declined an easy way to feed this camp.?." The outlaw shook his head tauntingly while his lips curled into a smirk.

Arthur rubbed his brow, lifting his worn out hat exposing the sweat dripping down his forehead. "We have a bounty on our heads up in Strawberry because of you, and now... Now you want us to deteriorate in Saint Denis?.. Oh and by the way.. I'm not your brother..Micah"

"Whatever you say, Mister Morgan.

Are you in or not? You're wasting my time... But just to make it clear, This task will go a lot smoother with two guns, Arthur. "

"...Shit...well if it's easy money... I can't believe I'm going through this again with you but... I'm in, even though I know damn well you have two guns"

The older man laughed softly while putting his gun back in its holster as he pushed himself away from the tree he was resting on. " I know you would come around. Besides, I need someone to watch my back, brother." He gave a firm pat on Arthur's shoulder before mounting his horse, Baylock.

The cowboy watched as the man mounted his horse. Rubbing his chin as his expression shrunk to a frown. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Arthur mumbled while he mounted his favourite Piebald Tobiano Hungarian Halfbred mare. Giving her a pat on the shoulder while he gently eased her into a walk.

***

The familiar country roads turned to pavement underneath their horses hooves, the bright lights of the city ahead caused the cowboy to look down and away for a brief moment to let his eyes adjust to the odd lights of city traffic instead of the clear blue sky's illuminated by stars.

Turning to a stranger with a forced smile, Arthur raised his hand slightly as a subtle wave while the stranger rode past the two outlawed men with his head held low. "Hi there, Mister!" Chimed Arthur but the man didn't even turn his head, yet he still mumbled under his gentle breath as not to be bothered "Hello.."

"What the hell are you doing, Morgan?! We cannot draw attention to ourselves or this plan will be fucked! We are not here to make friends, we are here to make money!" Micah protested.

"Hey now, I'm just tryna blend in, unless yous have a better plan?"

"My plan is not to be seen. Can you do that?"

Arthur only replied with a grunt, slumping in his saddle before giving his mare a gentle pat as she looked about at her new surroundings, both horse's ears were perked, heads held high and alert, they didn't like the strange wheeled machines that rolled by on odd tracks. "You're okay girl."

The two men got to the Saloon, hitching their horse's earning strange looks from men dressed in suits with odd smelling cigars, obviously men with expressive taste and Arthur scoffed in resentment. "You didn't say anything about this place bein' the types of rich people's hangout... Do you even know what this fella looks like?"

"Of course I know what he looks like. This ain't my first time here y'know. I've been tracking his movement here for a week. He'll be here, trust me. " the older man replied as he grabbed two guns off his saddle, placing them on his holster which earned a scowl from Arthur. "Calm down, this is only for..defence if necessary."

"You better hope it ain't necessary." Snarled Arthur, also placing his pistol in his holster before tipping his hat and walking into the saloon, careful not to catch the attention of any lingering lawmen or gambling folk looking to earn a quick buck in an unlawful manner.

This place was filled with fancy folk who think they hold a higher ranking above cowboys like Arthur and Micah, which made them dangerous. A few men turned to stare at the two strangers, raised brows and cocked heads as the two found their table.

Arthur rested his feet on the table while lighting his cigar, lowering his head as the rim of his hat masked his wandering gaze. "Somethin' don't feel right, Micah. Where is he?"

"He'll be here." Snarled Micah as he lit a cigarette, keeping his eyes locked on the bartender.

A few minutes had passed and still no sign of the stranger promised to be carrying money.

"He ain't comin', let's go Micah."

Just when Arthur said that a man walked in, dressed in a suit and top hat as he carried himself with pride and confidence. He smiled at the bartender, placing some cash on the table while he leaned on his elbow.

"Wait, wait that's him. " Micah reached across the table to grab Arthur's arm, stopping him from leaving. "Follow my lead, and don't fuck this up."

Micah stood to his feet and carefully approached the man in a suit, resting beside him while he quietly took out his gun." Say, you wouldn't mind lending me some money for a drink? "

"Uh...I don't know you."

"Come on, I'm just a cowboy trying to survive in this new world. Just a dollar?"

"I'm sorry, mister."

"I hoped you would say that." Micah pressed the gun on the stranger's chest, using his coat to hide the barrel from the rest of the saloon as he looked tauntingly into the man's eyes while the stranger gasped softly in response." Let's try this again, shall we?..give me your money."

"W-wait! I have a family! D-don't sho-"

"Hush now. " Micah grabbed the man by his shoulder and pulled him into the back of the saloon, pinning him against a wall, letting the stranger stare down the barrel of his gun." Give me your money!"

"Shit Micah" Hissed Arthur while he pulled his bandana over his face to mask his features against the frightened stranger before him. "You said no violence!" Scoffed the cowboy while taking a hold of the older man's collar on his jacket and backing him away from their victim, eyeing him, his gaze filled with anger before turning to the rich fellow.

"Look, just give us the money and we promise you can see your family again. We just want the money, I'm sure you've got spares of cash lying around back at home. Money ain't worth dying over"

The man looked slightly relieved when Arthur pulled Micah away but he was now visibly shaking, fearing for his life." Okay, okay..I'll give you the money..just don't let him shoot me!" Cried the stranger as he reached in his pockets.

"Don't ya try anything you might regret." Hissed Micah, raising his gun at the stranger, expecting to see him pull out a gun.

"He ain't gonna shoot nobody!!" Arthur swiftly replied in a huff. Raising his hands on his own defence, mimicking their target's movements while he slowly reached for his pocket, eyeing him carefully to control the situation.

He thought he had it under control, until something caught the man's eye making him move away from the wall. "What's this now?" Appearing from the smoke casted by the houses in front of the alley were two men in long blue coats, silver buttons draped down the middle, they wore a cap with an odd symbol written on the top, Arthur noticed this as they gleamed in the light of the moon.

"What do we have here!?" Teased one of the constables, taking out his baton as he started to approach the three in the alleyway.

"Fuck, Micah!" Cried Arthur, attempting to take Micah's hand as he ran but failed to grab him, he hoped his alert would be enough to draw the man's attention as Arthur ran and hid behind a large dumpster.

Micah chose to ignore Arthur, he didn't think anything was amiss as his drive for money clouded his thinking. He kept his blue eyes fixed on the stranger before him, failing to notice the man seemed less afraid as if he saw hope.

The constable laughed, placing his hands over his hips with a cocky grin. "You don't want to do that, son" Teased the lawmen, taking Micah from behind, acting quick to push him against the wall and cuff his wrists before he could even put weight on the trigger.

Micah growled in protest, "what the hell?!" He turned his head to see who was behind him, and to his shock he saw their familiar blue coats and shining guns tucked away on their holsters, but kept in sight enough to use as a tool to bring fear on thieves. "Arthur!..Morgan! Help!"

Arthur shook his head in frustration, 'Fucking idiot' He thought to himself whilst cautiously stepping out of hiding. Raising his hands but for now the constable's only thought they were dealing with one suspect.

"Did you really think you could try to hurt this man here? Come, come out of there son" The other constable reached out his hand allowing for the victim to take ahold of it, but he didn't. Instead he swatted the extended hand away.

"I have money, and I'll get the best lawyers and sue these sons of bitches! Mark my words!" The man scurried.

"Micah you damned fool!" Arthur snared, pulling the mask off his face.

"Arthur, Arthur...you can take 'em. Just two bullets, that's all it takes. Come on..for me...brother? D-Don't let them take me. I can't go back, they'll hang me! Arthur! " pleaded Micah.

"Hey you! Put your hands where I can see them! Now!" Shouted the constable, gripping his pistol letting Arthur meet the other end of it.

Arthur froze, still slowly raising his hands. Eyes locked on Micah. He wanted to leave him there, oh hell did he want to leave him. But he was also a part of the gang even if Arthur liked it or not. Dutch would have his guts if he turned a blind eye on the man. Turning a blind eye would see Micah hung, freeing him would see the gang hung. Oh hell Micah what has he done?

Morgan's gaze narrowed as the rim of his hat fell over his blue eyes. Shadowing his expression masking his intentions as the man turned away. Only scoffing at the misanthropic outlaw. Pulling his mask over his face once more while he whistled for his trusting mare and off Arthur went, disappearing in the smoke of the strange city leaving Micah helpless and unsure of his intentions. That's how it is, life as an outlaw, stranded, left for dead. His hands were now in the lawmen and the two laughed grimly, now echoing throughout the alley.

———

Keep an eye out for part two! ;)

 **BONUS SCENE:** because we thought of it when we finished the fanfic and thought it would be a fun scene to have but couldn't fit it anywhere.

The two men rode down the marshy trails of Blue Water. The night was slowly growing darker and the once clear path was now shrouded by a thick layer of fog.

From the trees of an eerie marsh a fell voice echoed filling the outlaws with chills as the voice whispered softly. "I love you, my darling. Ain't love the very grandest thing?"

"Shut up, Micah!" Snarled Arthur, not even turning his head. Assuming the man was up to his old tricks.

"Wasn't me. That sounds like something you would say, Morgan." Hissed Micah.

Pans out to the ghost of Agnes Dowd floating by the tree she once hung herself long ago, watching the outlaws as they ride by.


End file.
